Allegiant Ending
by Meydral Skirata
Summary: I hated Allegiant's ending! So, I decided to write what I think should have happened, and put a more happy twist to it. Rating may come up to T later.
1. Chapter 1: Tobias

_**Veronica Roth owns everything associated with Divergent. I just totally hated her ending to Allegiant. I apologise for any kind of mistake. Enjoy!**_

**Tobias**

We walk through the abandoned security checkpoint without stopping. On the other side I see Cara. The side of her face is badly bruised, and there's a bandage on her head, but that's not what concerns me. What concerns me is the troubled look on her face.

"What is it?" I say.

Cara shakes her head.

"Where's Tris?" I say.

"I'm sorry, Tobias."

"Sorry about what?" Christina says roughly. "Tell us what happened!"

"Tris went into the weapons lab instead of Caleb," Cara says. "She survived the death serum, and set off the memory serum, but she...she was shot. She's in the hospital wing right now. She's not good."

I can tell sometimes when people are lying. Tris is fine. Her eyes full of determination and power, her body pulsing with adrenaline. I know that not to be the case though. What Cara is saying is true.

"I'm so sorry." She says.

When she walks forward to me I shove her out of my way and run into the building. I think Amar called after me, but I ignore him. Tris needs me more right now.

As soon as I get to the hospital area I look around at the rooms. I'm trying to look for Tris through the windows. So far I don't see her, but their is a nurse coming down the way.

"Excuse me?" I say.

She stops and looks at me.

"Do you know where Tris Prior is?"

"Oh she's in surgery right now." She says. "I'll inform the doctor that your looking for her."

I nod. "Thank you." Then she walks off.

I don't want to be here. I just want Tris with me. To hold her, kiss her, tell her how proud I am of her. I can't though, and that's what hurts most.

I brush a hand over my face and cover my mouth. Trying hard not to let tears escape. It's a losing battle though.

I can't stand being here right now. So I go back to the dormitory. No one else is in there. That's good. I could use some alone time.

I sit on Tris's bed. It looks like any other bed, but in truth it's not. At least not to me. To me this is a piece of Tris that I have here with me right now. I lay on the mattress and bury my face in her pillow. Her scent still lingers in the sheets. It's a comforting thought.

For a while I just lay there. I don't do anything, I just drink in the quietness and the sudden loneliness. Eventually however exhaustion catches up to me, and I black out.

I don't know how long I've been asleep, but looking out the window it's now dawn. Looking around I realize I'm no longer the only one in the room. Everyone else came in the night before. The only one missing is Christina, but she comes in a moment later.

Her eyes land on me and I sit up as she walks toward me.

"Hey," She says. "Tris has been out of surgery for a while. I figured maybe you'd want to go see her."

Before I know it I'm sliding off the bed and following her out of the room to the hospital wing.

I memorize the way there so I can keep coming back for however long she's here. It's not complicated though, there are not a lot of rooms. Christina stops in front of one labeled D4. She slowly opens the door and I followed her in.

I scan the room. The only sound are the beeps of monitors, and then my eyes fall on the one thing I most wanted to see. Tris.

I gasp when I see her. She is so ghostly pale, and her eyes are dark with bags. She looks worn out. I ignore Christina as I move past her to the bed. Now I am beside Tris, sitting on her bed and reaching for her hand. I'm relieved to find that she's still warm.

I watch her face for any sign of movement. Anything to indicate that she's alive other than the monitors and her warmth. Nothing. She just remains still as if she were asleep. It scares me.

The door creeks, and I look to see a doctor walking to the monitors. He acknowledges us, but he doesn't say anything. Instead he walks up to the monitors and takes notes.

"Is she going to be ok?" I can't help but asking.

"Everything is looking like she is. She pulled through the surgery beautifully."

I feel so relieved to hear that. I look back at Tris and smooth my hand down her face. My indication that I'm proud of her.

"Luckily she wasn't shot in her lower stomach area." He says. "Otherwise the fetus wouldn't have made it."

I freeze. What was that he just said? "What fetus?" I ask.

"Oh you don't know that's right. Well she wouldn't know either. It's only about a couple days old, but she's pregnant."

My ears are ringing, and I'm trying to make sense of what he just said to me. Tris is pregnant? But we only were intimate that one time a couple nights ago. There's no way!

Then again there is. There's always a way for something to happen. "You're certain?" I ask.

"I have some pictures if you want to see." He says.

I look to Christina who has shock on her face. Her eyes however are only for Tris. It's my decision anyway. I nod toward the doctor.

"Alright then. Right this way." He indicates the door.

I follow him down several halls until we come upon what looks like an analyzing room. When we walk in all I see is various lab equipment, and several doctors looking at samples of some sort. The doctor I'm following comes to an empty computer. I stand beside him and watch as he types a few keys and the next thing I know an image of some kind of clear ball is on the screen.

"It doesn't look like a baby yet, since it was just conceived, but this is the stage it's at." He indicates the image of the small ball.

He's right. It doesn't look like a baby at all. I know enough about pregnancy anatomy though to know why.

The sight of it sparks something in me I never thought I'd feel. Is it possible to love something you've only just now seen? That doesn't even look like a human being? I know now that answer. Yes. That's how I feel right now. Everything in me is stretching toward that image. That grey little ball that's destined to be a baby. My baby. Mine and Tris's baby.

In the midst of this maelstrom I forget the world around me. All the troubles that I face currently. This new creation has me consumed in it. I hear the doctor talking, but I don't really acknowledge him. I'm too caught up in looking at this little being to be I helped create.

"-Everything appears normal with it." He says. "Oh, and incase you are wondering we know what the gender is. "

I look down at him when I hear. "You can tell already?" I ask.

"Yes. Advanced technology." He says.

"What is it?" I ask.

He grins at me and flips to something on his glass square. "Your the dad right?" He asks. I nod. "Well, looks like the two of you are having a girl."

My emotions overwhelm me right then. The thought of being a father to a precious little girl is so amazing. Then the questions start coming. Am I going to be a good Dad? What if I disappoint her? For now though I push them aside. This is not the time to be worrying about that.

"I just hope she makes it." The doctor says.

I look down at him. "What do you mean? I thought you said she was fine."

"She is for now, but sometimes pregnancies are disturbed by any kind of trauma the mother faces. We're doing our best though, I promise you."

His assurance doesn't make me feel any better. Tris might be ok, but what about our baby? Not even a baby yet. Will she make it? I can't lose Tris, but the baby is another matter entirely.

Suddenly it amazes me at how much I already love it. I've only seen it as a clump of cells and I already love her. Then again why shouldn't I? She's mine. Mine and Tris's.

I reach out my hand toward the screen and touch the image. Completely covering it with my palm. I can't lose this baby. I just can't.

I walk back to to Tris's room some time later. I feel light headed and fatigued, but also giddy and hopeful.

Tris looks the same when I see her again. I don't know why I expected anything different. The only thing that seems out of place is Christina.

She beside Tris on the bed, holding her pale hand. She's still though, and doesn't even acknowledge me as I walk by. She can't seem to take her eyes off Tris's face.

I sit in a chair on the other side of the bed across from Christina. I only have eyes for Tris though.

For a while neither of us say anything. The only sounds in the room are the the various monitors, and my own breathing. My eyes stay on Tris the whole time.

A while later I head a rustling. Then I see Christina moving off the bed.

She looks at me. "I'm getting hungry. I'm going to go and get something to eat. Do you want anything?"

I shake my head, and return my eye to Tris. "No. I'm gonna stay and keep her company."

I don't know what she's doing now that I can't see her. "Don't torture yourself waiting. She wouldn't like that." She says.

I just brush her off.

"Is she really pregnant?" She asks.

I nod. "Yeah."

"Oh." She says. "I guess you guys finally had some additional processes huh?"

I know what she means, but I don't acknowledge her. I don't even mention that I know the gender already.

I assume she leaves after a few minutes of silence. I get up out of the chair and seat myself onto the bed next to Tris, and take her pale hand in mine.

She still feels warm, but her hand is just as pale. Her face is relaxed as she sleeps. I wonder if she knows what's going on around her. How much I wish she would wake up, I'd she knows that are lives are going to be different after this.

I can't wait to tell her about the baby. I hope she'll be happy about her. I'm pretty confident though. Knowing Tris the way I know her, she'll be excited about new life. She's had enough of losing lives as it is.

_**Thank you for reading and God Bless!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Tobias

_**Big thanks to my reviewers! Veronica Roth owns everything but my own creations, and I apologise for any kind of writing error! Enjoy! **_

**Tobias**

It's night time now. Tris has still not woken up. Her color is returning though. That golden tan that I've always admired is finally winning over the pale. The bags under her eyes are fading as well. The doctors say she's pulling through spectacularly, and that it's only a matter of time before she wakes up.

I think of Uriah, who is still on th life support. I asked them to wait until Tris was well enough to move. I know she'll want to be there when they do it. He's just as much a friend to her as he is to me.

If it weren't for me neither Tris or Uriah would be here. Instead we'd be out celebrating as we should be. Everyone could start over. Everyone would be happy. Instead Uriah is dying, Tris nearly died, and it is uncertain if whether or not the baby will pull through. All around me, because of my own stupid decisions, everyone I care for is hurt.

I've been thinking about her a lot. The baby. It's like all of the sudden she's this bright light in the middle of a sea of darkness. Well, truth be told she is. She's not just a baby, she's the key to a new start for us. Our hope that we can move past all of this tyranny and live in peace. She's also mine and Tris's own creation. Something that binds us together. She's a bright light, and I already love her so much. But even she might not pull through.

I am leaning forward on the bed from the chair. Tris's hand is sandwhiched between both of mine, and I use my thumb to rub her knuckles.

The doctors say she's in a coma state, and that it would be good for me to talk to her. They say that most people in a coma can hear what's going on around them, and very often it's a loved one speaking to them that pulls them back.

I want to talk to Tris, I just don't know what to say. I don't know where to start. I shouldn't be this way, this is Tris for crying out loud. I just can't though.

Often I've thought of maybe mentioning the baby, but I just can't bring myself to.

Christina hasn't shown up since she left, and I haven't left the room since I got here this morning. I can't bring myself to leave.

I'm helpless.

Suddenly I feel somthing between my hands. I stop rubbing Tris's knuckles and look down at her hand. I could have have just sworn she tried to move her fingers. I look up at her face. At first her face is settle, but then I see what I've been waiting for all day. Her eyes flutter.

She's trying. I know now that she's there. She tried to let me know she's there. Now I feel so terrible. I haven't done anything to help her. Instead I have sat here wallowing in my grief. Instead I should have been talking to her. Trying to help her.

Finally, I know what to say. I know what I need to do.

I run my hand down her face. "I can't imagine what it's like to be in what your in. I just wish there was more I could do to help." I know this isn't doing any good. I need to be encouraging her, not wallowing in my own pity. I suck it up, and grasp her hand in both f mine. "I know your trying. I know you are." I sniffle. "Tris, I'm so sorry. If it weren't for me you wouldn't be here. Uriah as well. Everyone would be out celebrating." I run my hand over my face to keep myself from balling. "I'm so sorry. If only I had just listened to you. Instead I was selfish and thought I could trust my own judgement. Tris, I love you. You are the most amazing, strong, intelligent, beautiful, woman I have ever met. I want to work together with you on everything. I know we have some things to work on in our relationship but I'm up for it. Please wake up! I want to know that you love me, that your willing to work through this with me. I just want to hear your voice." The tears finally fall, but I ignore them and lean upward and kiss her forehead. I hope she van hear me I really do.

I'm not done though. I sit back in the chair. "I really hope you can hear my right now, because there's a lot more I have to tell you." I take a breath. "A lot of things are going to change for us. Mainly our relationship. But uh..." I ponder through my head what to say. "Tris there's a little girl you need to know about. And uh, she's right here." I place my hand over her lower belly. "She's our baby Tris. Our first try and were starting a family. Fancy that!" I chuckle. "The doctor showed me pictures of her. She's not exactly a baby yet, but she's getting there. She really is a girl by the way, the doctor said so." I rub her knuckles some more. "I'm happy. I hope you are too."

I look again at her face. I'm hoping that there is some kind of change indicating she's waking up. None. I look back down at our hands.

I just want her to wake up. I guess that just isn't going to happen tonight though.

Then I feel a pressure on my hand. At first it was small and then faded, but then her hand is squeezing mine. With new hope I look back up. Her eyes are faint, but open, and she's smiling at me the happiest I've ever seen her smile.

"Tobias."

_**Google you enjoyed it! Thank you and God Bless!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Tris

_**Wow! This is the most reviews I've ever gotten for just the first two chapters! You guys are making me really proud of how this is turning out! I did my best to keep this up to standards. Please enjoy and keep the reviews coming! It keeps me motivated. **_

**Tris**

He did it. He pulled me out of that darkness. Like I did for him. I've never been so happy to see Tobias.

I give his hand another squeeze. By doing so I've snapped him out of his brief moment of disbelief. Only now he won't look at me. Instead he's looking down at our joined hands, and I hear and see him cry.

"Tobias." I say again.

He just shakes his head and cries harder, and he brings my hand to his lips and kisses it.

"Tobias, look at me." I say.

He shakes his head again, but his lips stay on my hand.

"Please look at me." Now I'm pleading with him. I just want to look at him. See his beautiful eyes.

Finally he looks at me. His eyes are glistening with tears, and his cheeks have wet trails on them. That pang I feel every time I see him this way pierces me. I bring my other hand around and use it to wipe the trails off his cheek. Then I feel the tears start to sting my eyes as well. I move my hand to his shoulder and grasp his shirt. He gets the message and pulls me to his chest. I grasp the back of his shirt with both of my hands.

He almost lost me. I nearly devastated him. He's said to me before that he couldn't lose me. I know he's serious. I was so close. But I'm alive now. Tobias is here in my arms, and I am never, ever going to let go of him again.

I feel his face press into my shoulder. His back is shaking with every breath he takes, and I can hear his muffled cries.

I take one hand and run it through his hair. "Shh." I try to soothe. "I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." The tears start falling on my face too, and his arms tighten around me. "I'm so sorry Tobias. So sorry! I'm not going to do that anymore I promise you. I love you."

He pulls back and takes my face his hands. The familiar feeling of his thumbs on my cheeks makes me feel truly alive. "I love you too." He whimpers.

I waste no time and grab the front of his shirt to pull him to me. Tobias does the rest and presses our mouths together.

The kiss is desperate, and unlike other times before I do my absolute best to memorize the texture of his lips. The taste. Everything.

I hear the monitors increasing their beeps as we continue. Tobias pulls away, and I crave his lips on mine as soon as they're gone.

"We should probably stop." He says, and uses his head to indicate the monitors.

I shake my head. "I don't care." I grasp the back of his neck and pull him back onto me. This time I let my hands roam and look for any bare skin. When I find his arms I squeeze his biceps, his taunt muscles making themselves known to me.

I love the way his body is shaped. He is strong, and well built, and I've seen him use it plenty of times. And I've been wrapped in it's warmth time and time again. It's just one thing I love about him though.

Our kiss finally ends. I feel light and jumpy like I do every time we kiss like that. Tobias presses his forehead to mine.

"I love you." I whisper.

"I love you too."

I keep his hands looped around his neck to hold him to me. He wraps one arm around my shoulders and places the other on my stomach. My stomach?

Then it all comes back to what he said earlier. According to him I'm pregnant. Not that I don't believe him, it just...well, it's hard to believe. It's possible, but I wonder.

"Tobias?" I say.

He opens his eyes, and I'm lost in a sea of beautiful blue. The distraction only lasts a moment, I need to know.

"Am I really pregnant?" I ask.

He smiles, and then lifts his head to look at the hand he has on my stomach. Then he gives it a little rub.

"Yep." He says. "Hard to believe, huh?"

I chuckle. "You bet." Really. I mean, I'm actually pregnant. There's a little baby growing inside of me right now. It's right here with me and Tobias. Our family. Well, family to be anyways.

I'm so overwhelmed with joy. This is the miracle that will mend everything. To think that it's growing in me right now. The tears finally fall. I feel Tobias's hand on my cheek. I look to see that he's crying too. However, we're both smiling. I cover his hand on my belly with mine, and intertwine our fingers.

"Is it really a girl, or are you just saying that?" I make sure to add sarcasm to my voice.

He shakes his head. "Nope. It's a girl, they told me so."

"Oh." I chuckle. "Well, I guess that's fair. Seeing as how I already have one big, crazy boy to deal with."

He laugh at my teasing. My heart sours at the beautiful chorus.

For a minute I wonder who our daughter will look like most. Honestly, I hope she looks more like Tobias. I'm not exactly the most prettiest flower in the garden. Tobias on the other hand; it's fair to say that she should like him. Won't know for sure until she's born though. I can't wait till that day. I hope it comes fast.

I look back up at Tobias. He has the look of the most joyful pride in his eyes. I should have known. That's just who Tobias is. I place my hand on his face again. "I love you."'I say, but then I look down at my stomach again. "I love you too, baby."'I chuckle. Tobias chuckles too, but he lifts up my shirt and kisses just below my belly button where she is. When he tries to lift his head I decide I like it there. So, I put my hand on his head and lay it on my stomach. His eyes are too mine, and I can see he understands. One more kiss to belly and then we both close our eyes, savoring these quiet moments with just each other.

Then Christina bursts in.

"Tris!" She shouts in the best way anybody can shout while being quiet at the same time.

Tobias lifts his head to give her some room, and I'm instantly in her arms. I think I hear her sobbing, but I'm not sure.

"I can't trust you to stick to anything can I? She asks.

I laugh. "Apparently, but I'm gonna work on it from now on."

She pulls back, and I can see that she was crying. "You better if you know what's good for you."

"Oh don't worry." Tobias says. "I'm not even going to take my eyes off her anymore.

Then we all burst out laughing.

This is what is was worth. All the pain, sweat, and blood that we went through led up right to this moment. To where we can start over and just live the lives we wanted before. There won't be any factions any more, but maybe that's not such a bad thing. More importantly I can live happily with my friends, and of course Tobias. I imagine we'll have to marry soon with the baby coming, but I think it will be fine. At least I am still here. To think I almost lost it. I was so close. By the grace of God though I am allowed to stay here. And I never intend on doing anything that may make me lose these precious things to me ever again.

_**I hope you all enjoyed it! Thank you and God Bless!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Tris

_**I have to say, I think this is definitely one of my best writes. I really hope all of you like it. Enjoy!**_

Tris

Over the next few days I recover from my bed. I get visitors from everyone except Peter. Tobias told me that he used the memory serum on himself.

I'll say I'm surprised, but at the same time it's nice to know that I won't have to deal with him.

When Caleb first came to visit me it was all emotions. I could see how guilty he felt that I'm here in this bed. In a whole lot of pain. I explain why I did it. I still love him. I couldn't let him die without him knowing that. The best I could do was do this one last task for him. Like Tobias said, sometimes we just have to do certain things to let people know we love them. I've forgiven Caleb for what he did. Now it's time to move on, and just rebuild our society and live our lives.

I haven't told any of them about the baby. I figure I'll wait till I'm farther along to tell them. For now, she'll be mine and Tobias's special secret. Not that I can complain.

Today they are finally releasing me. I'm sick of being in that bed. My muscles are so underused I feel like I've been run over. I'm also still in a fair amount of pain from my stitched up bullet wounds. Light medication is helping me with that though, so it could be worse. I can't use anything massive because I'm pregnant.

I'm a little skeptic about taking meds while pregnant anyway. They've assured me and Tobias they won't have any effect on her, but I remain skeptic. I know I'm already acting like a way too overprotective mother, but I can't help it. I love her, she's precious to me, and I want to protect her from anything that could potentially cause her harm. Even if it is supposed to benefit me.

I guess it's instinct for mother's to love their baby as much as I do when they find out. I can't say for sure though. Maybe I'm just desperate to love more. But I think it's instinct. Like my need to protect her. She is my precious miracle. Mine and Tobias's.

Tobias stands beside my bed as the doctors run some last minute scans on me. Blood pressure, heart rate, and various other attributes that they are supposed to monitor. Another nurse, who I assume specializes in the care of babies, has probes on my belly that are looking into my womb and are checking on the baby.

They said it was important they do because of the trauma I endured. Sometimes pregnancies are disturbed by trauma the mother faces. The fact makes me feel more protective of her.

They eventually finish up. They nod their approvals and exit the room, and I am free to go. Tobias helps me turn so that my feet are on the ground. Then with all the strength I can muster I push off with my arms and legs and stand. Pain rushes through me, and I immediately reach for Tobias. He catches me, and I grip his shirt as the pain passes. His hands help. While I'm waiting for the pain to pass he is rubbing my back and holding my to his chest. It makes it easier to deal with.

Finally it's bearable. I lift my head off his chest and look at that handsome face I fell in love with. He smiles sweetly at me, and assuming he knows I'm still hurting leans down and plants a kiss on my lips.

"Ready to walk a little?" He asks.

I nod enthusiastically. "As I'll ever be."

Without taking his hold off of me, he comes beside me. I guess he's just making sure he can catch me incase I fall. Turns out I needed it. With my first step the pain won over my weight and I fell over, but he caught me. "I got you." He reassures me. The next few steps are easier. By the time we get to the door the pain has completely surpassed, and Tobias releases some of his hold on me. He still stays close though in case I trip.

Our destination is Uriah's room. Today they are unplugging him. I'm not looking forward at all to seeing this.

All of our friends except Peter are in the room when we arrive. Tobias releases more of his hold on me. I understand why when Zeke is walking toward me. He hugs me as soon as he's within reach. When we release a moment later we don't need words. Were both feeling the same thing.

A woman who I don't recognize is walking up to us. "Tris," Zeke says. "This my mom. Hana."

"Oh." Just then I realize that I can see bits of Uriah and Zeke on her face. I don't know why I didn't recognize her. "I'm so sorry." I say. I carefully walk forward and extend my hand. She takes it with both of hers, and tries to give me a reassuring face even with the tears in her eyes. Then a doctor walks in.

"If any of you have anything to say now is the time to say it." He says.

I look back at Hana. With her nod she lets go of my hand and goes to her hand. I reach for Tobias.

One by one we all go up and say our goodbyes to him. Now it is my turn. Tobias helps me sit beside Uriah on the bed.

What can you say to someone when you know they can't hear you? What's the point really? I guess it's just so people don't go back and wish they had said that one thing.

I don't have anything to say but one thing. He'll never know, and I just want to tell him in order to get it off my chest.

I lean forward carefully until my lips are beside his ear. That way no one will hear me. "I think my baby would have loved you just as much as you would have loved her." I whisper. Now I've said it. If he can hear anything at all, at least he knows. I sit back up. "You take care, Uriah." With no help I push off the bed and go to stand beside Tobias. He loops his arm around my shoulders, and I loop mine around his waist.

I have no clue what the doctor is doing. I just keep my eye's on the heart monitor. Then the doctor removes the mouthpiece. A few moments later the the machine wails, and the heart line is flat.

Uriah's gone.

A tear that I didn't even realize had gathered in my eye falls, and I burry my face in Tobias's shirt. Hana cries too. And Zeke and Tobias let out a few sobs.

I can only imagine how Tobias feels. He's felt guilty for Uriah being here ever since he took place in Nita's bombing plot. I can't even process what he might be thinking.

I did blame him at first. When he didn't listen to me, and did what I knew from the get-go might happen. I don't think I ever told him I forgive him. I don't think he feels like I've forgiven him, he probably just thinks I've let it pass.

While I will miss Uriah terribly like everyone else I do forgive Tobias. Despite he didn't listen to me he was under influence of someone else. He didn't know it would come to this. I can't blame him for that. Not anymore. Not ever again.

I'm going to help fix our relationship, and make it stronger. With the baby coming into our lives I have no doubt we will definitely become closer.

We'll mend our mistakes together and help each other move past them. We'll work past our differences and make everything between us work. Of that I have no doubt.

We once lived in a world of division and uncertainty. Now the roles have reversed. We will make the world one of wholeness and confidence. This is the ultimate opportunity for me to have the life I truly wanted for myself. One where I can be truly free, and love this absolutely amazing man to my hearts content. Then hopefully, be the best mother possible to this little girl being brought into our world.

_**God Bless!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Tris

_**Hello again everyone! For those of you who don't know the Divergent movie just came out. I absolutely loved it! I would definitely recommend those of you haven't already to go and see it. Besides that I think this chapter turned out to be really good. It took me a while but I got it through, and it kind of cane out a little bittersweet. Anyways, I hope you enjoy as usual! **_

**Tris**

Afterward everyone went to the cafeteria. I guess we all had the same idea that if we ate we'd get past the grief a little easier.

Conversations were light though. Everyone barely got passed murmuring.

"We should get him cremated soon." Tobias says beside me. Everyone else at the table pauses and listens to him. "I was thinking maybe he'd like it if we spread his ashes on the zip line. He loved that thing."

The zip line. Uriah did love it. He always bragged about it. I think Tobias is right. "I think Uriah would appreciate that."

Once I've spoken we all look to Hana and Zeke for their approval. Hana only nods without looking at us. "Yeah. Yeah, he'd like that." Zeke murmurs.

I've never seen Zeke like this before. Usually I'm so used to his ranting on and joking nature through any situation. I'm having to get used to seeing him so quiet, and distant.

I do know what it's like though. To be ridden in the shadows of grief. To want someone back so desperately. I'm glad Zeke is doing ok so far, but we best all keep an eye on him.

Before I can turn back to my food I feel a hand on my thigh, squeezing gently, as though I might disappear by the slightest flinch. I turn to Tobias. His face is blank of emotion, but looking into his eyes I can see how deeply hurt he is. I place my hand on top of his and interlace our fingers. He gives me a brief glance and smile.

As we continued to eat our food Zeke and Tobias got up and left early. I was nervous, and kept hoping and hoping that Zeke wouldn't be too upset. They're both hurting, but lashing out will only make it worse.

After I finish I wander around the compound looking for them. I wish I had someone here though, it hurts to walk. But I know that if I keep going the faster I'll recover. One thing is for certain, I don't want to have to be pain walking for another while. So I just have to pull through.

As I turn the corner I pass by the odd sculpture. Not really much of a sculpture anymore. More like a riddled reminder of the bureau's downfall. The water has stopped, and the square is broken in several pieces. It used to fascinate me, and now it's just like every other pile of rubble I've laid eyes on.

I move on and make the turns I need in order to get to the dorms. I half way suspect that's where Tobias and Zeke are. As I approach the door I slow until I stop at the door. I place my ear against the door. I hear no sound coming from the other side, it most likely means no one is in there. I open the door, and as I can scan the room I don't see anyone. Then I see Tobias sitting at one of the window sills. Zeke is nowhere to be seen.

I walk through and shut the door behind me. The noise is loud enough I suspect he would have heard by now. He must be choosing not to pay attention, and probably thinks I'm someone else.

Now I'm within two feet of him, and he still has not turned toward me. I wish I could say why, but the truth is I don't understand.

Once I'm in front of him I make my best attempt to sit beside him. But it only leads to me in big pain. Enough for Tobias to notice.

"Tris!" He jumps to his feet and grabs hold of me gently, and then slowly helps me to the ground. "Why didn't you just ask me to help you?" He asks.

"I wanted to see if I could manage it on my own." I say. "Besides if I keep trying I might actually heal faster."

He grins at me, but then just like that he looks back out the window.

"Did you talk to Zeke?" I ask.

He shakes his head. "Sort of. He didn't say anything back, I just let him know how sorry I was."

I nod even though he can't see it. I expected something like that to go down.

"It's all my fault." He whispers out of the blue. "I killed Uriah."

I whip my head around since I had it turned.

I know he blames himself. He has ever since the bomb went off that day and Uriah ended up in the hospital. For a while I believed he may be getting better, but it looks like Uriah's passing has reopened that wound. It's not a wound I'm eager to see.

I lean forward carefully and grasp his large hand. "Tobias. You didn't know. It was Nita."

"But I could have just listened to you." He says, and then looks at me. "I could have just trusted your judgment, done the right thing and not have helped her, Uriah would still be here."

"We don't know that for sure." I say.

He snorts. "Well it sure is more than likely."

"Tobias." I say firmly. "What's done is done. We can't change anything that happened. Uriah's in a better place now. That's the important thing. If he were here I know he'd be telling you to quit ganging up on yourself."

"Yeah, if he were here. Which he's not." He looks back at the window.

I run through my head of ideas of what to do. How to guide him out of his grief and guilt. Telling him it wasn't his fault obviously won't work. Saying things about the past and future is out of the question.

"I want to be the one to do it." He says.

I'm confused and unsure of what he means. "What?"

"I want to be the one to release his ashes on the line. Uriah always tried to bug me into getting on that thing. The least I can do is that one last thing for him."

I never knew Tobias never went on the zip line. The heights again. It's so sweet that he would do that for Uriah. But why wouldn't Tobias do something like that? It's in his nature.

Carefully, because of my wounds I shift closer to him, until my thigh is touching his and our shoulders are together. Slowly, I wrap my arm around his back, rubbing small circles.

I wasn't expecting him to lay his head on my shoulder, but honesty I was happy that he did. This was my chance to comfort him, after all that he had done for me.

I remove my hand from his back and use it to hold his head to my shoulder. I comb through his hair with my fingers.

We sit there for a while, looking out the window, watching life go on outside. Neither of us says anything, we just lean on each other.

"I told him." I say.

"Told him?" Tobias whispers back.

"About the baby before he passed."

For a moment Tobias doesn't say anything. I guess he's trying to process what I told him.

"What did you say?" He asks.

"I told him I think she would have loved him as much as he would her."

"Oh. I hope he heard you." Tobias says.

"I think he did." I say. "And I know he heard you every time you spoke to him. He knows you didn't mean for him to get hurt Tobias. I know that for a fact. Whether or not he could mutter words. But he does, and he forgives you. No matter how many times you say your sorry he has forgiven you. And in time Zeke will to. But Uriah knows, and he forgives you."

Tobias takes his head off my shoulder to look at me. His face is still blank, but in his eyes I can still see that he doesn't forgive himself yet. I think I got through to him a little though. I just need to give it time. Eventually he'll come around, and so will Zeke. We all will.

"Well you haven't really been wrong much before." He says. "So I have no reason to not believe you." He chuckles.

I chuckle too. Then I put our foreheads together. For a moment the only thing I see is the smile on his face. Then it all fades as he melds his mouth to mine. I melt against him, and savor the feel of his lips and the taste.

We all will miss Uriah terribly, but I know he wouldn't want us to sit around and mourn him. He would want us to go on. To rebuild our society and live our lives to the fullest. And I can look forward to telling stories about him to my baby.

_**Good or bad? Next chapter, they begin on rebuilding their home and society. Thank you and God Bless!**_


End file.
